Highschool DxD: Changed
by Kami of Anime
Summary: Issei has Albion. He unlocked him way early on but never trained. Imagine what happens when his family has a hidden past with the supernatural world. Put in Rias peerage by forcing himself to die at the hands of a fallen angel, he soon gets her back and alot more. Rewrite of the entire series. Almost nothing lines up so you know. M for language, lemons, and such. Issei x harem


Fuck intros.

Issei and Albion are now on a team.

Ddraig is with Vali.

Just watch.

Starts with the first episode but will take a very different turn.

Chapter 1: White Emperor awakens

* * *

Issei was walking home from school and just got asked out by a girl.

This girl had a rather profound effect on him.

He threw out all forms of porn and even stopped peeping on girls...(Shocker right?)

Yuuma Amano.

The girl that he met on the bridge.

He got home on friday and decided to recreate himself.

Black, skin tight inner shirt with a white and blue button up shirt on top.

Black pants to go with it.

"What do you think Albion?"

**"I think it is fine. As long as you don't wear red. I hate that color. You sensed it too right? From that girl."**

"Yeah I felt it. She definitely felt like a fallen angel. She thinks she can fool me."

**"What are you gonna do about it? I felt her killer intent faced at you. How will you stop her from killing you? You don't honestly think you should actually go through with it do you?"**

"As much as I don't want to die, she is just gonna hunt me down if I avoid her. Look, I have a plan already set up. I think it is time we join 'them'."

**"I hope you know what you are doing partner. Getting involved will only make life complicated."**

"I know Albion. That's exactly why I am changing. I want to get somewhere in my life. When she asked me out, it cleared my mind. I realized that she really doesn't know me. She doesn't know about me all that much. If I change into a new me, one that doesn't seem so lecherous, I can get a real girlfriend. I know that changing all of a sudden will be hard. I need your help in it Albion. If I can change, I can finally use my time to focus on getting stronger. What do you say, help me out?"

**"That is actually a very wise decision. I actually have a hint of respect for you now. I will help you out. How do you suppose I do so?"**

"Do you know any non violent and painful methods to help? Last time I told you to change me, I ended up in a coma for a few days. Good thing it was only one time."

**"Ha. Ha. Ha, so funny. Yeah I know one but I can only do it with access to your thought process. How do you want to end up?"**

"I don't want to end up weird and too terribly different. Just remove a majority of the lechery. Keep me minimally perverse. Where I can control it. That way, I am still me but I don't come as a total perv."

**"Good. I don't want an anti-sexual as my partner. There is just no fun in it. You may feel a slight pain for a second but for the most part, it will be fine."**

"I trust you. Meanwhile, I got to get ready to go on the date."

**"You got the paper?"**

"Yeah. I'm heading out."

Issei headed out to town and met his new girlfriend.

They went for a full day of fun together.

She actually had a hard time not enjoying it.

He was actually pretty good at this for a first timer...must be the effects taking place.

At the end of the day, they went to the park.

She went to the fountain and stood in front of Issei...Uneasiness clear in her eyes.

"I am so sorry for this Issei. I wish there was some other way."

She formed a spear of light and stabbed him in the stomach, leaving a huge hole in him.

She flew away and you could see a trail of tears following her.

'I don't think it was her fault Albion. You noticed the uneasiness and saw the tears she shed after leaving right?'

**"Yeah, now hurry or you are gonna die!"**

He pulled out a slip of paper with a magic circle on it and said "I wish I could have a second chance at life. A chance to do it right."

The paper flew up and a bright red light shown brightly.

When it calmed, a girl that he recognized very well appeared.

"So you are almost dead. I will bring you back...as my devil servant."

**_Next morning_**

Issei woke up with a start.

He calmed down and said "I know that wasn't a dream. Albion, you there?"

**"Yeah, never get killed again. That was annoying and even humiliating. You realize we could have very easily killed her right?"**

"I know but now's not the time. Besides, I don't think I can bring myself to do it. She cried while she left. She didn't want to do it. It was almost as if she was forced to. Anyway, we gotta get going."

He reached his hand over to help scoot out but it touched something strangely soft and warm.

He was so glad that Albion reformed his thought process.

At the same time, he heard a moan come from the bed.

It sounded like a girl, he knew that much.

'What the fuck happened last night?'

He pulled the covers down and it revealed that not only him but also a girl was in his bed...both of them naked.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

"You know, you can be quite forceful."

Issei freaked out and fell out of bed.

He tried to hide his indecency from her.

Rias Gremory, world class girl. Hottest girl in the entire school. Part of the great Onee-samas.

Also secretly a devil. And she was laying in bed with him.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you in my room exactly? And why are you and I both naked?"

She looked at him, sat at the edge of the bed and didn't even bother to hide anything.

"Simple. I had to heal you. The most effective method is skin contact. Or in your case, skin to gaping hole in your stomach. How much do you remember?"

He thought about it and said "All of it. I remember how she stabbed me. I pulled out the paper that I was handed and you came out. You said something about a servant and then I went dark."

He didn't want her to know the details of the fallen angel. Not yet.

"Good, you don't have amnesia. Surprising considering you landed your head on the floor and it looked almost like you were going to bleed from there too. Another thing you should know is that, I, am a devil. And you, are my servant."

"Good to know. We really got to get dressed. If not, my parents are gonna-"

No sooner he said that, his mom walked in with both of them naked.

"Issei,...who's your friend?...Breakfast is on the table...Get ready and so you know, Me and your father are going on a business trip. Do you mind explaining this?"

"Mom, before you freak out..."

Rias interjected by saying "Hello there, my name is Rias Gremory. Your son is a very kind person."

"Nice to know. And the other question?"

"Oh Issei invited me over and we got home late. This is just how close friends sleep when they are with each other these days."

She seemed to buy it, which was a surprise to Issei.

She walked out without a care in the world.

"Let's get going Rias."

_**After breakfast and at school**_

Issei was sitting in his desk when his pervert ex-friends, approached him and started to question his sudden change.

"I just think it is stupid and disrespectful to a woman to look at her when they are just innocently changing."

Some of the girls heard him and actually smiled at what he said.

"Issei, you traitor!"

"Hey, if you wanna be idiots and get hit, be my guest. The last time was the line for me. I am done with foolishly trying shit. These girls deserve more than a perv looking at them change."

The girls started to blush at him and one of the girls approached him.

He recognized her as the leader of the kendo girls.

"Thanks for that Issei. You're alright. As for you two blithering idiots. Get 'em girls."

Issei laughed as the two ran away.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed a guy. School prince, Kiba Yuuto.

"President wishes to see you."

"Lead the way pretty boy."

**_ORC clubroom_**

Issei walked in with Kiba and noticed a magic circle like the one that was on the slip of paper on the middle of the floor.

He heard what sounded like a shower. 'A shower in here? What the fuck?'

A figure stepped out of the area and Issei immediately recognized her as Akeno Himejima.

"Ara ara, a new member. I'm Akeno, president will be out shortly."

"Nice to know, Akeno. I'm Issei. What exactly is this club?"

Rias stepped out in her clothes and was drying her hair.

"Ah, welcome Issei. There was no shower at your place so I took one here. Anyway, welcome...to the Occult Research Club. We...are all devils."

Everyone unfurled their wings.

Issei smirked. "That means I am too right?"

"You take this awfully well."

"You aren't my first encounter with the supernatural."

"Oh really now. And what, pray tell, was the first?"

He smirked and said "Fallen angels. They tried to kill me once before. Not to mention my old friend. Let's just say, fallen angels aren't really my favorite creature."

Akeno had a sad look on her face.

Issei picked up on it but had an idea for it...later.

"How long ago was that?"

"11 years ago."

Akeno gasped when he said that.

"A-and were any p-people a-around y-you?"

"Not really. There was a mother and her child there but they had it just as bad as us...if not worse. The mother ended up dying and the girl left. We made it out because of a lucky shot."

Akeno barely spoke but Rias heard her say "You. Issei is that boy. No way."

Issei sat down next to the small girl that was a first year. Koneko Toujou. School mascot involuntarily, all because of her doll like appearance and emotionless face.

Rias broke the awkward moment by saying "Anyway, Issei, this is my peerage that you are a part of. Kiba is my knight. Koneko is my rook. Akeno is my queen and I am the king."

"What am I? a pawn?"

"Actually sorta."

"Wow. Way to kill a joke Rias. What do you mean sorta?"

"You are a pawn, yes, but something about your sacred gear made you worth all of them."

"Oh you mean Albion? Hey Albion, you are worth alot."

Rias sat in shock. He already knew about his sacred gear before this and can communicate with it.

"So do you already know which one it is?"

"Yeah kinda. He explained it but everywhere I look, I can't seem to find any information on him. I used his power one time, but I don't really use it much."

"May I see it?"

He nodded and said "Sacred Gear!"

Giant wings of blue light expanded out of his back and filled the dark room.

"What is it exactly? You don't really come across a pair of wings for a gear everyday."

"Can I see a book on sacred gears?"

She looked through her books and found it, tossing it to him.

He flipped to the page and pointed to it.

"This right here. Longinus class Dividing Gear. Albion, the white heavenly dragon."

Everyone except Koneko gasped, she just widened her eyes.

"So this is why you were so hard to revive. You may very well be worth it."

"Yeah. The dividing gear allows me to half a person's power level every 10 seconds and use it as my own. If I can get to a high enough level, I can half it faster and faster. To the point of 2 times every second."

"That all checks out. So, Issei, what will you do to get stronger?"

Issei hated this part.

"*sigh* I would train with you but my power can't increase by doing training for a normal devil. I need to train with Albion as my coach."

Albion spoke out so everyone can hear him.

**"I actually have a solution. I have actually been working on him for a long time. His strength and speed are okay. I just need to remove the dragonic seals I placed on them so he isn't truly a human anymore."**

"Be careful Albion. Last time, you gave me a headache trying this."

**"I only did because you deserved it. No one makes fun of me and calling me weak compared to the red one is just too far."**

"Point taken. I did deserve that."

A pulse was felt by Issei and his senses sharpened.

Everyone else could feel the power flowing into his aura.

Once it was all there, it suppressed and calmed.

"Ah...much better, been a while since I felt like this."

Rias wanted to check it out so she said "Koneko, analysis. What went on with Issei?"

Koneko was looking at him and said "Turns out that he may be a better asset than you first thought. He had the seals on to hide the dragonic qualities of his body. He is no more human than we are. Actually, he is less. During one point of his life, he surrendered his humanity to Albion. The dragonic qualities changed his cell structure and just about everything else. His humanity is only skin deep."

Rias looked at him in shock.

"Say that again?"

"He isn't human. He actually couldn't be farther from it."

"What is he then?"

"Humanoid Dragon."

They all stared at him and he said "Heh, yeah. Remember when I said that I had protected my friend? That is how I awakened Albion. The only thing is that I needed to sacrifice something to have the power to save her. I was determined to make sure she would be safe. I sacrificed my heart to him and he gave me temporary access to his power. Ever since, my body has reformed to the dragon blood and my body did so also. I am about as human as a Yokai."

Koneko tensed when he said that.

'I think I found out something new. I will have to keep an eye out.'

_**After the meeting**_

Rias was doing paperwork while she sent Issei out to deliver fliers.

Issei said "I fucking hate this. Start from the bottom rank and work up. I am at the lowest form of anything. So glad I have dragonic conditioning. Not to mention the endless stamina of a devil and dragon combined. This could actually be fun."

Issei deployed his sacred gear and is using it to zoom by everywhere and deliver fliers to everyone's house.

He made streaks across the sky when he did and it was the most fun he had in a long time.

After he delivered the last one, he flew back to Rias at the clubroom.

"I'm back Rias-buchou."

She looked up at him and was surprised.

"How though? I sent you out with 500 fliers and you had to go all across town and then come back. You came back in 10 minutes."

"Don't underestimate the power of having dragonic wings for a sacred gear. Not to mention, having the stamina of a dragon and a devil mixed is very useful."

"Glad to hear it. Done. Go home Issei and get some rest."

"Thanks Rias. Hey. By the way, I could have killed her ya know."

"If that is true than why let her kill you?"

"This of course. Being a devil is entertaining. I also needed a reason to train and get stronger. See ya tomorrow Rias."

He walked out and left a awed Rias staring where he used to be.

Issei used his sacred gear and flew home.

He landed there 10 seconds later.

"Never gonna use a bike again. This is too awesome."

He got rid of the gear and walked in the house.

Issei's mother looked at him with worry and joy.

"What's wrong mom?"

"I just wanted to see you before we leave for a few days. When you weren't in your room, I got worried. I looked in your room for a clue as to where you went. I actually am happy that you got rid of that lecherous magazine collection."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "Yeah, I decided that it was time for change."

She looked at him with a straight face and then said "Issei, I think it is time I told you something that you didn't know about us."

"What is it?"

"Well...*sigh*Me and your father are not normal people. Your father is actually a descendant of a dragon tamer. I am a descendant of a sacred gear wielder. The thing is that it skipped me so I don't have one. You do though. I was always good at senses. That Gremory girl is a terrible liar. I sense she is also strong so I let you stay with her. I had a feeling you were different a long time ago."

"So wait- My family is the descendant of those who deal with dragons?! Why didn't I get told this sooner?"

"We didn't want you to get involved in the world of the supernatural at first but when you came home all those years ago, I knew it was too late. I just didn't want you to face danger of them but when you came home with the red haired girl, I knew it was too late."

"You weren't too late. I asked for this."

"Why would you ask to be a humanoid dragon devil?"

He just looked at her, trying to form the right words.

"Because...I wanted more than to live a boring life. It just isn't for me. If I have to fight, so be it. All I know is that I am perfectly okay with what I am."

"Oh Issei!"

She hugged him and said "Okay then. I will let you do it. I won't accept you losing to anyone now, hear me? I want you to grow up to be strong for those you care for."

"I will mom."

"Good boy Issei. Now, I was hoping that I would never have to do this but since you are like this now, I have to. This,"

She pulled out a box that was black.

"Is the one thing your father and I got as a gift from my mother. They gave me the contents inside in case I wanted to get stronger...by human standards."

"What is it exactly?"

he opened the box and found a dragon pendant necklace inside. On the eye, a blue gem sat there staring you down.

"As long as you have this, you can have a sort of mindscape. It allows you to confront your dragon face to face. Only he knows how to control his power. If you can learn to control his power, you will have my acceptance of you turning into a devil."

He put it on and said "Thank you mom. When do you got to leave?"

"Now actually, I will see you in a few days."

She picked up her stuff and left.

Issei went into his room and decided it was time for a test run of this mindscape thing.

**_Inside the mindscape_**

Issei found Albion and confronted him.

"Hey partner."

**"Issei, this is pretty handy. It can work. Now it's easier to train you."**

"Let's get going then."

After training what seemed like 3 days

**"You are actually getting pretty good at it partner. At this rate, you will have it down in a few months in here."**

"So how long has it been in the real world?"

**"One hour"**

"Wow. Does my body gain any rest while I am in here?"

**"If you are in here, your consciousness is transported to a dreamlike area. The body does rest but you will still in a way be awake."**

"Pretty handy. Let's keep going."

After an entire night in the real world

Issei got up and yawned.

He went and did his routine and headed off to school...by flying.

Just in front of the school, he landed and put his gear away.

He walked onto campus and saw the now pervert duo, peeping.

They were found out and being chased.

Once they stopped, the head of them said "Wow. I'm impressed. Issei actually meant that he was gonna stop peeping on us. He gains some respect in my book."

Issei walked up to them and said "Hey girls."

He smiled at them and they all slightly blushed.

"Hey Issei. I'm actually glad you stopped peeping. It was bad enough with just these two."

"Yeah. That's actually why I am here. Girls, if you would please follow me. Leave the idiots to writhe in pain."

They were all skeptical but agreed.

When they reached the destination, they saw it was the kendo club practice area.

"So why did we come here Issei?"

"Yeah, why did we?"

The girls got dark looks in their eyes but never saw this coming.

He bowed deeply to them and said "I would like to apologize. I realize that peeping on you was very wrong. I am hoping that you could forgive me and we start over."

They all stared at him with a softened expression. They could hear the sincerity in his voice.

They all accepted and he said "Thank all of you."

The leader said "Why would you peep on us in the first place?"

"Well...Heh,...cause. I think you are all beautiful girls."

He blushed with a sheepish smile and they all were blushing heavily.

"T-there are...o-other ways to see a g-girl. Did you ever think of d-dating?"

He looked up at them and said "Yeah. It didn't go too well for me. But I am willing to live with it. I will stop bothering you girls now. I have some club activities to attend to."

They watched him leave and then turned to one another.

"That was new. He was the last person I saw apologizing for peeping. Now I actually feel kinda bad for him."

These were just some of the things they were saying.

_**ORC clubroom**_

Issei walked in and found not only his peerage but also the student council as well.

Rias said "Ah Issei. Come in. Sona was just speaking with me for a moment."

Sona eyed him up and down.

"So this is the pawn? What made him worth that many pieces?"

Issei smirked which made Sona uneasy.

"Watch."

He called out his sacred gear with his mind, something he learned thanks to Albion in the mindscape last night.

Sona and the rest of the student council stared in awe and shock.

The only male member said "What kind of sacred gear is that? I have never heard of a pair of wings being a gear."

Sona answered "That is the Longinus class sacred gear, Divine Dividing. It halves the power of anyone the user touches and adds that power to them every ten seconds."

Issei looked at him as he just stared at his own hand.

The wings dispersed and Issei walked forward.

"So, mind introducing yourselves?"

"This is Sona and her peerage."

"I am the king and the girl here is Tsubaki, my queen. Saji is my pawn. Then Tsubasa, Momo, Ruruko, Tomoe, Reya, Bennia, and Loup."

They all nodded and said hi as their name was called.

"Okay, now that that is all done with, what were you discussing?"

"Actually, you. They wanted to know details on my new pawn."

"Interesting. Want an example?"

Sona looked at him and said "Sure, this will help to gauge where you are at."

**_After school, on the school field_**

"Okay, you are going to test your skills against my pawn. Saji, get ready."

"Yes president."

Saji called his sacred gear out and got in a battle stance.

"Saji has the Absorption line sacred gear. One of the many pieces of Vritra."

Rias stood there and said "Meanwhile, Issei has the Divine Dividing gear of Albion."

Issei stepped out and summoned his gear.

Taking a battle stance, he smirks and says "Good luck Saji. You'll need it."

Issei was gone in a flash of light. The trail was constantly changing direction.

Sona watched in surprise and said "How is he doing that?"

"Issei isn't human. Not even when I revived him. When he was young, he surrendered his heart over to the dragon and started to develop like a dragon. The dragon's insane speed and stamina coupled with strength and our stamina as devils, he is an infinite source of power. Not to mention, the Divine Dividing gear's specialty."

Sona gulped and watched.

Issei stopped right in front of Saji and smiled.

He tapped his shoulder and disappeared again.

In the air, Issei stopped again and said "Divide." which the gear echoed.

Saji felt the power leave him and Issei felt the strength come to him.

"What did you...do to me?"

"I divided your power in half so you are currently at the strength of a human your age. Your body is not used to the weakness so you can't stand it."

Issei disappeared in a flash of light and started to charge at Saji again.

He stopped all of a sudden and flew straight up.

When he stopped high in the air, **"Divide!" **rang out Albion's voice.

Saji barely had the strength to stand which left him as he landed on his knees, panting heavily as he fell to the floor.

Issei flew down in a way that looked like he would finish the job.

"Saji, listen to me. You have to use absorption line on me. If you don't, you are gonna go unconscious from power loss."

He nodded and fired it.

He felt the power return to him as he stood and Issei called off his gear.

The line disappeared and so did the gear.

"Thanks Issei-kun."

Sona said "Yes, thank you for not killing my pawn. Sometimes he gets confidant in his abilities and fails to realize he isn't the strongest thing ever."

Issei turned to Saji and said "He just needs training. He is good at using the gear but he just can't hit a moving target with a line when they move as fast as I do. Be careful though Saji. The gear you have comes from the evil dragon king. If you aren't careful, his power will take over your mind and you will kill everyone and everything around you."

Saji nodded.

_**After they all left**_

Issei left for home and was walking but then...

"Ow" Thud.

A girl crashed into him and when he looked at her, he only caught a view of her panties.

'Whoa, that is totally...Wrong, Issei, stop it. This girl tripped. Help her out.'

He approached her and helped her up.

"Ow, I keep falling."

Issei said "Do you need help?"

He noticed the luggage she was carrying and thought 'She must be a transfer from a European church. We only have that church up on the hill but it was abandoned a long time ago.'

"Oh yeah. Thank you sir."

Her head covering flew off and he chased it down.

Once he gave it back to her she said "Thank you again sir. Would you happen to know where the church is?"

"Yeah. Here, I will take you."

"Really, thank you."

Once he brought her there, she said "Thank you so much sir. Oh, excuse my rudeness. My name is Asia Argento."

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. Well I should be going."

"Please, come inside and let me make you some tea for taking me here...going out of your way to help me means alot. I wish to return the favor."

Issei thought about it with Albion.

**"This could be a trap you know?"**

'And what if I can find her here?'

**"Too risky."**

'No it isn't. I would need to come back here anyway. I read up on stuff like this. They are just using her and when she outlives her usefulness, they are gonna kill her.'

**"Fine but if you get found out, don't say I didn't warn you."**

Issei finally said "Sure Asia. I would like that."

They went inside and she got to making tea.

As Issei was waiting for her to return, he leaned against the wall.

He heard a doorway open up and immediately after, a girly shriek came out.

A glass shattered and the door closed again.

Issei opened his eyes and saw the shattered glass.

'Step one, complete.'

He walked to the area it was at and found a door.

He smirked and went through.

Along the hall, a few doors were there.

'Albion, sense anything?'

**"Actually yes. Go two doors down and in the one on the right, she is there."**

'Glad to hear it.'

**"Be careful. She might try something."**

'Heh, I admire you caring for me but I got a feeling that this is gonna go different. I can already feel her emotions from here. Curse these dragonic senses. In fact I am absolutely sure.'

"She is crying in there. Poor Yuuma...If that's her real name."

Once he was in front of the door, his assumptions were correct, he heard her crying in there.

He knocked on her door gently and she immediately went silent.

She slowly opened the door and saw before her, the man she killed.

"AHH!"

She never got farther than that because he cupped his hand over her mouth and walked in her room.

After closing the door, he said "Are you going to scream now?"

She shook her head and he let her go.

"Issei, is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

She broke into tears after that and hugged him.

He held her close and said "It's okay."

She shook in his arms and said "No...it isn't...I tried to kill you...I have hated myself for that ever since... Please...Please forgive me..."

He rubbed her back and said "It's okay. I am not mad. I forgive you."

She calmed down after that but held a sad face on.

"Can I ask you a question Issei?"

"What is it Yuuma?"

"Actually, my real name is Raynare. Yuuma was the name they gave me to use to get close to you."

"Alright, Raynare. Actually sounds better. It's a nice name."

"Thank you Issei. Now, I just wanna ask...Punish me!"

"What? Why?"

"I was bad and you almost died. I deserve to be punished!"

Issei watched as she pointed her ass at him with sad eyes and a blush on her face.

He was tempted but pulled her down into his lap.

"Is this what you want Issei? Do you want 'that' to make up for it?"

Issei blushed at what she was implying but said "No Raynare. You don't have to do anything to make up for it."

"Yes I do Issei. I hurt you. It is only fair that you do the same to me. What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you want."

Issei thought about it and once he had an idea said "Have you ever heard of 'Dragonic Binding'?"

She nodded slowly, knowing where this was going.

"Do that then."

"As you wish, Issei."

Issei summoned his sacred gear and it shocked her.

"You had this deadly thing?!"

"Yeah now get ready."

He pulled a knife from his pocket and sliced open a part of his hand.

The blood on the knife was wiped off. "Drink up."

She grabbed his hand with both of hers and licked up the blood on his hand.

After that, she felt really weak.

She was on her knees and panting for breath.

She had blue electricity running around on her body.

"Now to complete it."

He placed his hand on her right breast and spoke.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, White Dragon Emperor, bind thee, fallen angel Raynare, to me for eternity."

The electricity seeped into her body and she finally felt at ease.

"Good girl Raynare. Wouldn't you say so Asia?"

Raynare turned quickly to see the nun in the doorway.

"I-I don't think that s-she liked it."

Raynare looked at her and said calmly "Actually, it was rather fun."

"That's my girl Raynare."

He rubbed her chin and pet her head.

"Issei, I don't think you should have come here."

"Oh yes. You shouldn't have come here."

They all looked back and a man in a trench coat and fedora was there.

"Raynare, why is the boy here? He should be dead."

"Issei-san died?"

"I was brought back to life. Better than ever. Say hello to the new me."

His sacred gear appeared and behind that, bat like wings appeared.

"Issei-san! You're a devil?"

"Yeah."

The man chuckled and said "Oh man, just another reason to kill you. You just made my day boy."

"I can't let you do that Dohnaseek." said Raynare.

"Why's that Raynare? Do you dare defend that trash?"

She got mad and said in defense "That 'trash' is a good person. He is also now my master so fuck off!"

"You let this guy bind you to him? Fine, I'll kill you, then I will get to him."

"No you won't." said a very pissed Issei.

A dark and twisted smile appeared on his face and he said "Harming me is one thing. Sending her to do your work for you is another. Threatening to kill her crosses the line."

His gear was glowing a bright blue color and the next thing you knew...

Dohnaseek was in the wall on the other end of the hallway.

Issei was where he used to be.

"Let's dance bitch."

"Bastard, you got a lucky shot."

"Did I?"

**"Divide!"**

Issei was empowered alot and Dohnaseek was losing power.

"Brat, what did you do to me?"

"Do you ever read anything on sacred gears? The divine dividing gear halves an opponents power every ten seconds and gives the other half to the user. That's just at base level."

"Heh, don't get cocky. You can't do anything else for another ten seconds."

"That's what you think."

**"Divide!"**

The man was growing weaker.

Issei dashed over to him in blinding speed.

The man burst through the hall and landed in to the main area of the church.

Raynare and Asia ran to them and saw Issei standing over the man.

"Give up yet, Dohnaseek?"

"Go to hell. Fuck you brat."

**"Divide!"**

"That's game I believe. Fuck off fallen angel."

"Like I could, I can't even fucking move."

"Let me help you then."

He grabbed the man by the leg and smashed him into the church wall. It broke along with his collarbone and an arm.

"Dumbass."

He dispersed his gear and retracted his wings.

"Issei-san, why did you do that?"

"I hate to say it but I gotta agree with the nun. Why did you almost kill him?"

Issei looked at them and said "Two part answer. One, he threatened to kill you Raynare. Two, Raynare knows why I did it for Asia. Isn't that right?"

Raynare looked down and said "Yeah."

Asia looked at her and said "What is he talking about?"

"The plan that we had was that we were going to extract the sacred gear from you. The thing is that, in order for that to happen, the wielder dies in the process."

Asia had tears in her eyes.

Issei grabbed her and hugged her.

"It's okay Asia. I won't let that happen. Raynare won't let it either. She is on our side now."

"Yes, I am now Issei's slave so anything he says, goes."

"Issei-san, why does she have to obey you?"

"She accepted her punishment of trying to kill me by being bound to me. If she disobeys, the blood she drank will electrocute her. I can make it less painful but for the most part, if she tries to go against me, she will end up a mess on the floor."

He realized something and face palmed.

"I just realized something. If I bring you back with me Raynare, I am gonna have some trouble."

"Why is that?"

"I have a sadist on my peerage. If she hears about the effects of the binding, she is gonna be trouble."

"Don't tell her then."

"She is really smart. She probably already knows. If not, I have a feeling that she will find out. Come on, let's go home. actually, wait here a second."

Issei flew off and they heard a very loud sound of smashing.

He came back and said "There. Now they can't try anything."

"What did you just-"

"I smashed the extractor."

They both smiled yet Raynare was surprised he did that.

They all walked home after that.

They got sleeping arrangements set up and as usual, Raynare went against it.

She crawled into his bed and wouldn't leave.

"Now that you are my master, I won't leave your side."

He shrugged his shoulders and got in bed.

She hugged his right arm and put it in between her breasts and a certain part of the female anatomy was awfully close to his fingers.

She moaned when it went there and put his hand closer.

"Maybe another time Raynare. I want to make it through an actual date first. Deal?"

She pouted but agreed.

"Good."

With that, they fell asleep.

* * *

OOH, we got ourselves a rule breaker.

No one writes this shit.

I found one about if he had the thing but they make it too innocent.

I added the whole 'punishment' thing because face it.

In the beginning, she cried when she killed him.

She felt bad and so she wanted him to punish her as a means of compensation.

Now, you know that being a fallen angel, she is bound to take alot of it perversely and even be a little slave like.

Now she has no choice really. He can't make her do perverted things though. Or rather, he isn't going to make her.

In my story, like few of them out there, she is actually a virgin. She used her body to seduce but never went that far.

Every other, she pretty much murdered before they could or before she grew attached to them.

Issei was nice and gave her a good time.

She fell for him and regretted killing him.

Now, the story behind him and Albion is simple.

Fallen angels attack, he unlocks Albion.

Now the next thing you should know.

Asia will still be a devil but upon request to be close to Issei.

The others won't trust Raynare at first but slowly will. I will still have him with the other girls...this is Highschool DxD after all. What is it without a harem and slight lechery?

Lemons will be later. Maybe in the next chapter or so.

For now, Dragonic Angel is signing off.

Enjoy and let me know what ya think.

If you have ideas for the harem, please let me know through PM. I don't want people to know what I am gonna put.

Not yet at least. If you give me ideas, I will mention you in my posts.

Laters and hope the change is good enough. He will get stronger quickly but only because he works with Albion, not against.

So you know, every night is about 10 hours.

He gets in a month worth of training that way.

See ya

-Dragonic Angel


End file.
